warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage- How He Got His Powers
Rage is a cat in RP, a cat in a rp called http://mistclan101.piczo.com, he's my evil character which is awesome. >:3 This is how Rage got his fire powers, which include using fire, perferably blue, which traps in more heat. Also his fur turns extremely hot and can turn a regular cat to ashes. Story Ravenclaw blinked his blue eyes in the darkness, three ShadowClan was going on a night ambush for some night-time ThunderClan hunters. Spiderfang's brown fur rippled against his muscles. "Ravenclaw, you get Flamefoot, Antfire will get Rippleflower and I'll attack Sunface." He whispered. Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes and nodded, he unsheathed his claws, ready to pounce from the ferns, his night vision just kicking in. Spiderfang mouthed the words attack, and the three pounced. Ravenclaw was aiming for Flamefoot, a perfect attack was about to occur. He landed on him, almost tumbling into the lake. "We're being ambushed!" Cried Rippleflower, just yet to be pounced on by Antfire. Ravenclaw scratched Flamefoot with great fury. Flamefoot cried out in agony. "What are you doing!" He weeped. Ravenclaw growled. "Making you stay off the border!" He bit his front leg and ripped out a chunk of flesh. Flamefoot screamed out to StarClan, trying to get to Sunface. Sunface was tustling with Sunface, trying to make sure he pinned down his front and back feet. "We were on our territory!" Sunface spat. Spiderfang smirked pinning him down entirely. "Too close for us." He edged in on him. Ravenclaw looked away and hissed at Flamefoot, seeing his leg was bleeding heavily. He didn't dare to look on what Spiderfang was doing. But he saw the wideness in Flamefoot's eyes, and Antfire's gasp, hearing him letting go of the grip on Rippleflower. Ravenclaw pounced off of Flamefoot, leaving him and his bloody leg. Ravenclaw's eyes widened. Spiderfang was hovering over Sunface. Antfire whimpered. "Spiderfang...W-why...?" His voice was shaky, like Spiderfang was going to do something horrible to him. "Sunface is dead, we won't have anymore border hunters now." Spiderfang laughed horrifyingly to the sky. Ravenclaw winced, this was horrible. His heart pounding and he looked away. "Spiderfang...This is not how you mentored me." Spiderfang unsheathed his claws. "You dare question my ways! You will learn! You will LEARN!" He yowled to the sky. Thunder boomed. Ravenclaw looked up, a rain drop landed on his cheek, he wiped it off. "What's happening?" He looked to Antfire. Antfire looked up too, letting Rippleflower and Flamefoot scurry away. Spiderfang's eyes were raged and he stared directly at me and Antfire. We knew what he was doing we just kept staring at the sky. The rain started to drizzle down. "We need to get back to camp!" Ravenclaw urged. Antfire's grey and white fur stood on the end. Spiderfang spat and pounced at us. Then something of the most unexpected happened. A bolt of bright lightning came down and shot Spiderfang to the ground, the boom blew back me and Antfire. Ravenclaw blinked open his eyes. "I-I'm alive?" He shook his head. Antfire lifted his head looked around. "Look!" He flicked his tail to Spiderfang. Ravenclaw got to his paws and stared at Spiderfang. His limp body was on the ground. Across his brown flank was a black strike, the strike of the lightning bolt. "He...He was shot." Ravenclaw's mouth gaped open. Antfire looked to Ravenclaw and gasped. "R-ravenclaw..." He looked to him. Ravenclaw looked at himself, his whole body was ablaze with flaming fire. He screamed but then stopped. "It...It doesn't hurt..." He moved his paws. The fire moved along with it. Antfire's eyes went wide. "The lightning...It made you have powers!" I looked at my body and imagined it hotter, the fire turned blue and I grinned darkly. "We can rule over ShadowClan with this...Or better." Antfire's worried look turned dark. "You are right Ravenclaw...We could start our own Clan." Ravenclaw slowly nodded. "This...This is going to be good." He put the fire in his paws, lighting his face, an evil grin replaced his scared look. Maybe you reconize some of these cats? XDDD, but I hoped you liked it! Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now...